If I Die young
by watch me ride away
Summary: Songfic based off The Band Perry's "If I Die Young". Kagome faces the final dark on her own, as she must. Charter death.


**If I die young, bury me in stain**

Kagome stood, her dark hair brushing her bare back. The moonlight flitted through the dense forest. She slipped on the satin priestess robes, slinging her bow over her back.

**Lay me down on a bed of roses**

She braided her long hair, pushing the rose that Inu Yasha had given her behind her ear.

**Sink me in the river, at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song**

She put up the barrier, trapping her friends and first love in the spiritual energy. She smiled softly, looking on their sleeping forms with love.

**Lord, make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother.**

She stopped at the well, brushing the wood, tears trickling down her nose. She would never go home again.

**She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors.**

She steeled herself, centering her energy, ready to fight.

**Oh, and life ain't always what you think in ought to be, ain't even gray but she buries her baby.**

Her mother wouldn't even get the comfort of seeing Kagome again, she would never see her baby.

**The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time**

She knew what she had to do. She would do it, she had too, for everyone. She raised the knife, pricking her skin over each holey chakra.

**If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down in a bed of roses. Sink me in the river, at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song. **

She strode forward, a steely glint in her eyes. She strung the bow and bowed, waiting for her opponent. She face the dark, head up, she was the priestess of the shikon jewel after all. The smell of jasmine and lemon floated around her, her pure scent. She narrowed her eyes, something dark tinted the night. She stood, ready.

**The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time. **

The wind whipped her hair back, heralding the fast approaching danger.

**Well I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom.**

The red and white robes billowed around the young women, pure of soul and heart.

**I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger.**

She hadn't even allowed Inu Yasha to kiss her, she had known that all her innocence was needed for this.

**I've never known the loving of a man, but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand**

Inu Yasha...She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She couldn't afford that distraction right now. The wind whipped fiercer.

**There's a boy in town, says he'll love me forever**

Inu Yasha... No, it was too important

**Who would have thought that forever could be severed by the sharp knife of a short life.**

He'd have Kikiyo, and the other to help him recover. He could live without her, maybe be happier. He needed to let go, she was only a doppelganger of what he once had.

**Well, I've had just enough time.**

She could do this, end it, and save countless live. She flinched as the darkness brushed past her, she raised her bow. Calm. Easy. She had to keep her composure, no doubts.

**So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls, what I never did is done.**

She narrowed her eyes, his aura was so evil. She wouldn't hide behind Inu Yasha anymore. She was powerful, strong, she was Kagome! She could do this! It was in her blood, her heritage. Her grandfather came to mind, no more Kappa feet for her birthday.

**A penny for my thought, on no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar. They're worth so much more after I'm a goner.**

What was he waiting for, this was it, the long awaited end between them!

**And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing. Funny when you're dead how people start listening.**

She set her feet, her pure cry of rage filling the night. "Hit the mark!" The first words spoken. A dark laugh. She saw the glow of jewel shards, but she saw something darker cloaked on him. _How foolish, carrying your own heart. I wasn't aiming for the shards Naraku. _She smiled softly, firing two more arrows. Inu Yasha would be proud, she was a good marksman now.

**If I die young, bury me in stain. Lay me down in a bed of roses. Sink me in the river, at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song. **

She yelped as his dark talons ripped into her chest, but and arrow already hit his concealed heart. He roared with rage. Another arrow his the shards, purifying them with the last of her power. "You will go to hell with me little priestess!" She smiled. _I know. _

**The ballad of a dove. Go with peace and love. **

She let darkness close on her body, her blood staining the grass around her. _Goodbye Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Koga, everyone._

**Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket. Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh.**

Inu Yasha, I finished it for you, be happy. She closed her blue eyes, laying beside the dead half demon. The dark one.

**The sharp knife of a short life. Well, I've had just enough time.**

She let her body relax, the shadows came to claim her. He breathing stopped.

**So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls.**

The first rays of sun touched the dead girl, the ghost of a tear trickled down her cheek. The barrier fell, Inu Yasha howled in grief. They lost her.

**I don't own Inu Yasha or If I Die Young. I borrowed them to write this heartbreaking oneshot. REVIEW. Tell me what you think of Kagome's final stand. **


End file.
